Décadence
by Arashi no Tsuki
Summary: //The GazettE// Reita trouve, tard le soir, un Uruha complètement désespéré suite à sa rupture avec Aoi. Notre bassiste décide donc de le réconforter à sa manière... Commence alors une longue décadence. LEMON !


Auteur : Arashi no Tsuki

_**Auteur : **__Arashi no Tsuki_

_**Base : **__the GazettE_

_**Genre : **__Yaoi, Romance, Dépressiooon, LEMON !_

_**Pairings : **_

_**Disclaimer : **__Rien à moi uu'_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Alors voilà une nouvelle fic… Alors que j'en ai déjà deux qui attendent… Bon sang TwT_

_**Dédicace : **__A Judith, qui m'a refilé cette idée du tonnerre ! Merci Zum !_

_**Titre : **__Décadence_

_**Chapitre 1 : **__Le début de la fin_

**0oOo0**

« On ne peut plus continuer. Désolé Uruha. »

Les mots l'avaient frappé de plein fouet. En plein cœur.

Ses yeux caramel se remplirent de larmes. Ces dernières ne tardèrent pas à couler le long de ses joues et tomber sur le col de sa chemise blanche, dessinant de multiples auréoles grisées sur le tissu. Et Aoi redémarra, laissant le châtain seul avec sa peine.

Uruha tomba à genoux sur le trottoir et poussa un cri déchirant, suivi de sanglots douloureux, ses épaules tressautant le plus en plus violemment. Il resta ainsi un long moment, le visage tourné vers le ciel, jusqu'à ce que l'orage éclate, mêlant ainsi la pluie à ses larmes. Pluie qui sembla réveiller le guitariste, ce dernier se levant avec plus ou moins de facilité et jetant un coup d'œil perdu autour de lui.

« Reita… » murmura-t-il simplement en se mettant à courir vers un grand immeuble en verre.

**0oOo0**

Reita sortit de sa salle de bains, la peau encore légèrement humide et une serviette nouée sur les hanches. Il attachait son bandeau derrière sa nuque, le plaçant correctement sur son nez, comme à son habitude, lorsque le bruit caractéristique de sa sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. Etonné, il jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge, accrochée au mur de son salon. Vingt-deux heures trente.

_Qui peut bien venir aussi tard et avec un temps pareil ?_

Le grand bassiste blond se décida donc à aller ouvrir la porte à son visiteur nocturne, sans prendre la peine de jeter un œil dans le judas. Il eut donc la surprise de trouver Uruha, trempé jusqu'aux os, les yeux rougis et son maquillage fichu traçant de fines lignes noires sur ses joues trop pâles, faiblement appuyé contre le chambranle de sa porte.

« Uru-chan ? Qu'est-ce que… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le châtain s'était réfugié dans ses bras et avait éclaté en sanglots incontrôlables, mouillant la peau du cou de son ami où il avait fourré son visage. Le blond ne chercha plus à comprendre et, après avoir refermé le battant de bois, il entraîna le guitariste dans son salon, l'installant en douceur sur le canapé sans briser son étreinte. Uruha semblait vraiment mal, il débitait des paroles sans queue ni tête, les joues couvertes de larmes et le regard désespéré.

« Chut, Uru-chan, calme-toi, je suis là…

« Mais lui il le sera plus jamais, il m'a laissé au bord de la route, sur le trottoir, il m'a abandonné… Reita, il m'a laissé, il reviendra jamais ! »

Le bassiste serra si fort le poing que ses ongles, pourtant pas très longs, s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans la paume de sa main, laissant une goutte de sang perler. Il savait parfaitement de qui Uruha parlait. Ruki, Kai et lui étaient au courant de sa relation avec Aoi. Tout comme ils savaient que leur guitariste châtain était très sensible et plutôt fragile moralement. Alors qu'Aoi l'ait plaqué après presque un an… Rien que d'y penser, Reita avait envie de lui en coller une bonne.

« Pis Kai et Ruki aussi, ils m'abandonneront, et même toi, tu verras, toi aussi tu me laissera, et j'serais tout seul… Tout seul… » continuait l'androgyne en tremblant sans pouvoir se contrôler dans les bras de son ami.

« Ne dis pas de pareilles bêtises, Ruwa-chan, on ne te laissera jamais ! On tient beaucoup trop à toi pour ça… »

Durant de longues minutes, le silence s'installa. Finalement, le guitariste cessa de pleurer et finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son collègue et ami d'enfance, qui eut un léger sourire et le souleva en douceur pour le déposer dans son lit, lui retirant rapidement ses vêtements trempés, ne lui laissant que son boxer. Il en enfila un à son tour et s'allongea aux côtés d'Uruha, qui vint directement se blottir dans les bras, l'expression d'un enfant perdu sur le visage.

Reita soupira et se mit à jouer avec les mèches claires qui lui chatouillaient la mâchoire. L'androgyne se colla un peu plus contre lui dans son sommeil en soupirant faiblement, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Le bassiste eut un léger sourire, terriblement attendri, et posa un baiser furtif sur les cheveux châtains qui effleuraient sa peau. Sa main glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale de son ami, vint se poser sur sa hanches, se décala pour caresser la peau ferme de son ventre. Uruha frémit. Il marmonna une phrase incompréhensible, gêné par cette main qui le chatouillait, et se retourna, préférant coller son dos au torse de Reita qui sourit de nouveau, posant un simple baiser sur sa nuque avant de descendre sur ses omoplates. Ses doigts se collèrent un peu plus au ventre d'Uruha, titillant son nombril. Le guitariste eut un gémissement, mécontent d'être tiré du sommeil, et ses paupières papillonnèrent. Le blond sourit tendrement lorsque les iris caramel se posèrent sur son visage, légèrement teintées d'incompréhension.

« Hm… Rei-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?...

« Chut Uru-chan… Détends-toi, laisse-toi faire… »

Les mots eurent l'effet escompté et le châtain se détendit complètement sous les caresses de plus en plus entreprenantes que Reita lui prodiguait. Ce dernier ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à s'installer à califourchon sur son bassin, scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser empreint d'une douceur infinie. Ses doigts fins partirent agacer les deux boutons de chair qui se dressaient fièrement sur le torse délié du guitariste, lui arrachant un halètement étouffé tandis qu'il glissait ses doigts sur la nuque du blond.

« Reita… Que… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes f… faire ?

« Hm… Te réconforter… Te caresser… T'embrasser… Te faire l'amour, tout simplement… »

Uruha rosit sensiblement mais la main de son ami – et bientôt amant – avait déjà trouvé l'élastique de son boxer et le faisait lentement glisser le long de ses cuisses pâles et admirablement bien galbées. Leur propriétaire frissonna violemment et poussa un gémissement plaintif, bien vite étouffé par les lèvres de Reita, pressées sur les siennes dans un baiser soudainement sulfureux mais sans se départir de sa tendresse. Le blond le pénétra lentement, attentif à la moindre de ses réactions. Un hurlement de pure jouissance lui vrilla les tympans et il sentit ses reins le brûler un peu plus intensément en voyant le visage d'Uruha crispé par le plaisir.

Il amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient d'une tendresse extrême, augmentant peu à peu la cadence au fur et à mesure que les gémissements et les supplications du guitariste redoublaient. Ils finirent par atteindre le point de non-retour à quelques secondes d'intervalle, Uruha le premier, se libérant entre leurs deux corps liés. Reita le suivit très vite en se déversant dans le corps qu'il avait possédé durant un petit bout d'éternité. Il resta un instant allongé sur son amant, cherchant sa respiration, avant qu'il ne se retire avec douceur. Il se laissa lentement tomber à côté d'Uruha, passant sa main sur son ventre pour récupérer sa semence et nettoyer consciencieusement ses doigts pas la suite, l'air rêveur et indéniablement ravi.

« Rei… »

L'interpellé releva les yeux et croisa deux orbes brun clair illuminées d'inquiétude.

« Dis… Tu… Tu me laissera pas, hein ? Tu me le promets…

« Non… Je resterai toujours avec toi. Juré. »

Un sourire émerveillé étira les lèvres d'Uruha qui ferma doucement les yeux et se blottit de nouveau contre Reita, qui entoura sa taille de ses bras.

« Dors petit ange… Je suis là. »


End file.
